Leaving Lonley
by Megwill
Summary: Booth visits Brennan before leaving for Afghan. 6X01 mentioned as well. Reviews of any sort are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Brennan

I think over my dilemma all day. To go or stay? It seems so complicated I think to myself, but the truth of the matter is it's perfectly clear. I have to go I have to leave this life and you. I tell myself I'm doing it to keep you safe, out of all the truths, choices and rational let this one be the right one. I need to make the correct decision. We both decided to leave we tell ourselves it will be better this way, but I wonder. I know you wonder too. It's only a year…I shake the thought...besides I do need to get some perspective on my life. You called not long ago you want to meet at my apartment for a drink tonight. I don't want to think, though I know it's irrational, one cannot not think.

Booth

Empty beers bottles sit on the table, it's nearing time to leave. I look at your tear stained face the only face I trust and kiss your forehead, then your closed eyes. I step back and look into your eyes, eyes that know me and for a split second they are a peaceful blue. You give me a sad smile, through your tears. Then reality hits you, your eyes are like the stormy ocean a turbulent grey. You are so fragile right now, I can see through you, and I know you feel it, the feeling of being naked emotionally to another I can see it in your eyes. You're scared, but I am too Bones. I leave your apartment whispering "I'll be back soon." You close the door pushing me away, and locking you in.


	2. Chapter 2

This is for Lisbon94 who wanted a "reunion" chap. Here are their thoughts and more during that reunion...

* * *

Brennan

It hadn't been one year, but seven months since I had seen him last. Now I sit on the Lincoln memorial steps with Booth staring at the photo of him and his men in Afghanistan. We speak of our travels and events that had happened on them. My stomach flip flops when he pulls out his phone showing me a photo of a woman he claims to have a serious as a heart attack relationship with. I suddenly feel as if the woman has taken my place, but I had turned him down I had said no, and did I really expect him not to move on?

I needed to try to be happy for him, he deserves to be happy I try and convince myself. I'm unsure if leaving the states was more of a hindrance in my life or a help. I knew now how I felt for Booth, but he wasn't mine for the taking anymore. All of the feelings I had kept locked inside of me for so long, would have to remain locked up. It wasn't time to share, when would it be? Ange had told me that if I kept closing myself off, pushing everyone away then something bad would happen-I may miss my moment. While I didn't discover any extraordinary remains in Maluku, I had questioned science, logic and rational while I was there. My discovery was astounding-I loved Booth. As I sit here next to him on the steps of the Lincoln memorial. I realize it wasn't a full rotation, it hadn't been 365 days, only 210 days. I just may still have some time left, but would it turn out to be wasted time? Booth was in a serious relationship.

Booth

Less than a year had changed us, variables had changed, everything had changed. I had moved on, and Bones… Bones had been denying us for too long for me to honestly say I felt we had what we once did. I was tired of going in circles, tired of waiting for her walls to crumble-we had hit our own wall and I had, had a hard enough time repelling down from it. She is chatty as always as we sit on the steps of the Lincoln memorial she tosses half hearted smiles filled with intrigue in my direction as we speak of my free trip to the desert and her unfinished dig in the jungle. Bones being Bones brings up relationships, seriously? We are talking desert and jungle, but she was correct...though not always. I dig around in my pocket for my phone.

I watched her eyes as she looks at Hannah's picture light up on my phone. I notice there is something different in Bones eyes it's strange I can't place it. She looks at me after I tell her the relationship was serious as a heart attack. She tells me heart attacks are very serious her eyes, big and wide. Though, not blue, but the oceans turbulent grey. I recognize the look in her eye now, buried pain, and wonder when I would be done running in circles with this woman? A marathon has a finish line Bones, take us there soon. She stands lost in her own world, uncomfortable silence and awkward tension can be felt, though I ignore it. She walks away from me trying to ignore any feelings she has recently allowed herself to acknowledge. "Where are you going Bones?" While we eventually walk off in the same direction together, we are still on opposite ends of the world.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated ;)


End file.
